I'm with the Band? Ugh!
by Anibelli
Summary: Based on a book called I'm with the Band, Piper McLean and her father start to work with a popular Boy Band called Perfect Storm. The only problem is, Piper despises every one of the band members. Well, maybe not Annabeth, but all the boys. The band name and title of the story are not mine to claim, nor are the characters used.
Look, this is not how I wanted to spend my summer.

Riding around in a cramped bus with four, fairly attractive, but completely annoying, band members was not on my to-do list. I planned on going to the pool, swimming around and getting a nice tan. Skateboarding and shopping with my friends. Maybe competing in karaoke contests. Going to the beach, surfing the californian waves. Piper Mclean would be a normal, teenage girl, normally spending her days during the summer.

"Dad, is this smart? I know you want this job, but couldn't we pick someone more...tolerable?" I asked questioningly. He smiled at me from the driver's seat.

"No, Pipes. It's too late. I already took the job. And besides, Mr. Chase has a daughter there. I know you'll miss Calypso and Hazel, but maybe you can make a new friend." He suggested. I wrinkled my nose, and he laughed.

"Dad, I don't want new friends. I have perfectly fine ones back at home. Why do we have to take Perfect Storm as a client? They are just guys with giant ego's. Why did you pick them?"

"Because we needed it. Plus, it's not like I had many options. Plus, Chase and I are old friends. I've known him since high school. He heard about my search, and decided to offer me a job. We're lucky that we go this chance." He said, looking over. "You know I'm lucky to take a break from acting. It's tiring, plus it means that I can spend more time with you." He said, glancing expectantly at me. I sighed.

"I guess there's that." I said grudgingly.

"Yes, there's that." He said jokingly.

The rest of the drive to the airport was silent. He pulled in, and I grabbed my bags. Perfect Storm would be arriving soon, with their bodyguard, manager, his daughter and their friend. I don't know why he was on the trip, because he didn't add to it at all.

"Pipes, can you take this bag?" Dad asked. I nodded and grabbed it, shutting the trunk and following him into the large building.

"So, Pipes, remember. They are teenage guys, roughly the same age as you. Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." He said, walking through the open door.

I trailed behind him, following him up escalators and through gates. He put our luggage down and grabbed the sign that read, 'Perfect Storm and Crew'. I dropped the bags and sighed, crossing my arms and slumping down in my chair.

"Are you ready to meet the most loved boyband of the decade?" He asked me softly, grinning. I sulked, my father making small talk. I tried not to be mad at him. It wasn't his fault that his job was hectic. He wanted a break, and this was it. He had been talking about getting jobs outside his comfort zone. Who knew he'd get one outside my comfort zone?

I scanned the now open gate, people flooding out at normal rates. The flow ended, and I sighed from relief. They didn't show.

Dad frowned. "Did they miss the flight? Fredrick didn't say anything about a problem with the flight." He said, checking his phone.

"Nothing. All he said was that everything was fine, and they'd be getting off at Gate 5. Where are they?" He said, glancing at the door. I turned to look as well, and I let out a groan. Four rumpled, crumpled and bed-headed boys exited the Gate, dragging their luggage behind them. Sadly, I recognized three of them. I took my arms from behind my head and crossed them again, pouting as they saw Dad. They moved slowly, one of them yawning and stretching, hitting another in the face. I let out a very unattractive snort. Dad shot me a look. Behind the boys was a tall, blonde, blue eyed man who wore all black. He frowned at everyone, and I suspected he was their bodyguard, Argus. Look, I only know this because Dad made me do a little research to help him get the job, I am not a fan.

Behind Argus was a middle-aged man. Handsome, athletic, with intense brown eyes and sandy colored hair, he looked similar to his daughter, who was walking next to him. Her blonde, sandy beach curls were pulled up into a high ponytail and her scary, yet lovely grey eyes on Californian tan skin made her gorgeous. She stopped for a second, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh, Californian air. Her father looked at her. I faintly heard her respond,

"It's been awhile, Dad. I missed Cali. It smells much better than New York." She said, her voice ringing through the air. I watched the boys with scowl on my face, and when they came close enough, I turned away. It felt wrong to be breathing the same air as them. They stopped and shook Dad's hand. I made a face. Last time I hugged him.

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Tristan, and this is my daughter Piper." Dad introduced. I didn't turn around. He sighed, and turned to Frederick.

Someone sat next to me. Curiosity took over and I turned to look. It was the girl, Frederick's daughter. She wore dark skinny jeans and black and white converse. Her tee shirt was orange and her necklace held beads. She studied me.

"What color are your eyes?" She asked me. I was surprised by her bluntness.

"Um…"

"Don't take it personally." One of the boys said. I glared at him. He seemed unfazed. "The first thing she said to me was, 'You drool in your sleep'." He laughed. She kept looking at me.

"Um, I don't actually know." I answered truthfully. She looked at me for another second.

"Fair enough. I'm Annabeth Chase." She said, holding out her hand. I took it.

"Piper Mclean." I said.

"So, by the way you glared at Percy, I suspect you don't like Perfect Storm." She summed up. I shrugged, hesitated, and shook my head.

"Good. We're gonna be great friends." She said, laughing. I smiled finally. If she didn't like them, I would like her.

"Annabeth, you're supposed to be promoting us, not promoting hatred towards us." Percy whined. She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Luckily for you, it wasn't my words to change her mind, It was yours. Or perhaps, your singing." She teased. He put a hand over his heart, mocking shock.

"You wound me." He said dramatically. She snorted and turned back to me.

"So, are you native to California, or what?" She asked. I nodded.

"Cool, me too. That idiot is from New York. Jason, the blonde one, is from upstate, Leo is from Texas, the latino one, and Frank is from Canada. He's the Asian one." She said. I remembered that.

"So, you're coming on tour with us?" She asked.

"I guess. I don't know. I didn't agree to this." I said, pursing my lips. She smiled.

"Neither did I. But, hey. Welcome to the band." She said, patting my back slightly. I grinned.

"Thanks, I guess." I repeated.

"Your welcome. I guess." She teased.

"Do you surf?" I asked suddenly. She shook her head.

"Nah, I wish. I never had time. Too busy with school work." She said. Oh. I thought. She's that girl.

"You're a good student, I guess." I said.

"There you go again." She mumbled, smiling.

"She's the best!" The latino elf, Leo, said. "Smartest person alive, besides her Dad and Mom. Good genes." He said, shooting a finger gun at her. She returned it, her face more violent than flirty.

"You're angry today. Wow, what happened?" Jason, the all-american boy, asked.

"You four became a band." She deadpanned. They all winced.

"Ouch. That hurts. Right here." Percy said, pointing to his chest.

"If you're going for your heart, it's on the other side of your chest." She said, turning towards me. He looked down, frowning.

"It is?" He asked. Jason hit the back of his head.

"Yes, you idiot."

"Why is everyone calling me an idiot today?"

"Because you are one." Everyone muttered. Leo yelled it.

"Hey, guys. Not nice." Percy pouted.

"Percy, can you please come here?" Dad called. He jogged over.

"Well, now that he's gone, let's talk mean about him." Leo said, giggling in a falsetto voice.

"You all are so weird. Let's go, Piper. We'll help out dad's with the luggage, like good little children.' She said, dragging me over to our father's. Percy was chatting with my dad.

"Hey, Dad? Want us to take our stuff to the buses?" Annabeth asked. He nodded.

"Sure, sweetie. Just leave the boys stuff. They can handle a little heavy lifting. They need it, with all that energy cooped up." He said, glancing at Leo tapping his fingers restlessly against the chair, Jason nodding his head to the beat in his earbud, and Frank bouncing on the balls of his feet. He sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead. Here's some money to take one of those golf-cart thingies they have. Load 'um up." He said, handing her a twenty. She hugged him and jogged off, causing me to follow her. I caught up as she stopped at one worker, asking him about the carts. He pointed down the hall, and we took off.

"Don't we need the luggage?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We'll drive back over and get it then. It'll be easier than having to drag seven bags each all the way down." She explained. I nodded. She was a few inches taller than me, about five-nine. She was dressed casually, better than my ratty blue converse, ripped jeans, old tee-shirt, and rumpled flannel. This was my casual. I tried not to dress up to the name, 'Mclean'. Unless I tell them, people don't usually know that I'm the Tristan Mclean's daughter.

"You guy's looking for a cart?" A young man asked. We nodded, and Annabeth gave him the money. He took it and gestured towards the carts.

"Go ahead, girls." He said.

"Thank you." I said, and we walked over. Annabeth hopped in the driver's seat and waited for me to climb in.

She drove off, beeping the horn unnecessarily when passing certain pedestrians. She parked next to Dad, and let me off to get the luggage. I waited for her to get out, but she didn't.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Can't. If I get out, those monsters will jump in within seconds." She said, pointing to the boys eyeing the cart excitedly. I rolled my eyes at them and started to load our luggage onto the carts back seats. Leo wandered over.

"Want to give me a ride?" He asked. I looked at his grinning face.

"Not really, no." I said, putting the last bag on and jumping in the passenger seat. Annabeth drove off, laughing at his disappointed face.

"Good one, Piper. I already like you and it's been, what? Ten minutes? You know how to make a good impression." She said, impressed. I laughed.

"That's nice to know." I said. "I like making good first impressions." She grinned at me.

"So, since we're gonna be here a while, let's get to know each other. 20 questions?" She asked. I shrugged, because, sure? Why not?

"Okay, favorite color?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Blue, probably. You?" I asked.

"Um, green or lilac. Favorite sport?"

"Surfing. Same question."

"Probably track or volleyball. Oooh, or maybe fencing. That's always been fun." She said. "Three of your best friends?" She asked.

"Only three?" I joked. "Hazel and Calypso, and Reyna." I named automatically.

"Yeah, mine are Rachel, Silena and Thalia, but I'm guessing you have a different question." She said.

"Sure. Age?"

"17. You?"

"16. Best subject?"

"Well, my favorite is Latin, but I'm best at Global History. What about you?"

"Best at Gym, actually. Easy 100. But my favorite is Science. I like dissecting things." I mused. She laughed.

"Yeah, that's fun." She pulled up to a large bus. I've never been on a tour bus, so I jumped off and walked up the stairs. I nodded, impressed. It looked ridiculously expensive, nothing I couldn't handle, but it was basically the smallest, most expensive apartment I've ever seen. Everything was hardwood or black tile, with soft carpets and expensive curtains.  
"Do you like it? There are two separate rooms, one for me and you, and one for our fathers." Annabeth told me. I turned, surprised.

"We have our own bus?" I asked.

"Yeah. If I lived with the guys, I'd probably kill myself. But, I'm sorta happy to have a roommate. It'll be fun!" She said. "Let's go see the guys. It's even nicer than ours." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the other bus. She was right. It was nicer.

"Wow. This is awesome." I breathed.

"Right? Let's finish the luggage." She said, walking down the stairs. I took one last look and followed. We took turns handing the luggage off to each other, bringing it up without words. We worked well together.

"So, favorite band member?" She asked slyly. I laughed.

"You, probably. Or my dad. I just...I don't like the guys. They always appeared stuck up and snotty. Bragging about everything. They think they're better than everyone else." I said. She didn't answer for a second.

"You know, I'll never admit it, but I agreed with you when I first joined. But now… I love them like brothers. Just don't tell them I said that. Their ego's don't need to be any bigger." She laughed a bit. "But, you don't know them. Once you get to know them, you'll learn that they aren't like that at all. You might actually like them, eventually." She suggested. I doubted that one hundred percent, but I nodded anyways.

"C'mon. I'll show you our room." She said, walking up the bus stairs. I followed her to the back, where there was two rooms. We went left, and there were two bunk beds, a TV, a small desk, fridge and two posters on the wall. One was a Perfect Storm poster, with the guys rocking out, and the other was Harry Potter. I gasped. It wasn't a poster. It was a painting.

"Who made this?" I whispered, lightly running my hands across it. It was Hogwarts, and the details were amazing.

"My friend, Rachel. She's quite the artist." Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, she is. I've never seen Hogwarts with so much detail. It's incredible!" I said, eyes blown wide.

"You're a Potterhead?" She asked, grinning.

"Always." I said. She gasped.

"How dare you bring that up." She whispered, pointing an accusing finger at me. "If you want to see crying teenage boys, mention that in front of the band. They're really sensitive about that subject." She said, smiling slightly. "But never when I'm in the room." She warned. "Percy never lets go." She shuddered, closing her eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaaay. What else are you a fan of?" I asked.

"Well, I may or may not have an entire list of exactly what I'm a fan of right in this very notebook." She said, grabbing a black spiral notebook off the dest. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No." She said. I pouted. "But for real, I'm into the Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Eragon, Supernatural, The Iliad and the Odyssey, any of Ovid's pieces, Pride and Prejudice, A Tale of Two Cities, The X-Files, Star Trek and Wars, Marvel anything, Where the Red Fern Grows, and… Wait, do I have to name all of them?" She asked hesitantly. I smirked.

"Well, because you're hesitating mean the answer to that is a big fat yes. Tell me, tell me, tell me." I chanted. She sighed.

"Ninjago, How to Train your Dragon and Gravity Falls. Happy?" She buried her face in her hands.

"Well the last two are acceptable. I'm a Faller too, and I want a dragon now because of those movies. But Ninjago? That lego TV Show? I know we just met, but geez. I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth." I said, covering up a laugh. She pointed at me.

"They are adorable. Have you even watched one episode?" She asked.

"Well, no…" I trailed off.

"No judging until we watch all the released seasons. Ninjago Marathon tonight. You will fall in love with these four piece ninjas." She promised me. I rolled my eyes.

"Will I?" I asked, eyebrows raised sarcastically.

"I thought it was a kids show, with maybe a little adult humor that goes over the kids heads. I have never been so wrong about something in all my life. Ever. This is one of the most amazing, incredible, feelsy shows I've ever watched. Hmm." She said, tilting her head at me. "You seem like a Jay girl. But he's taken. Maybe…" She said, pondering options.

"Heya." A voice said from the door. I shrieked, and Annabeth jumped silently. Leo's face poked in the doorway, a small grin on his lips.

"Annabeth rambling about Ninjago? I don't envy you, Piper Mclean. I love the show too, but this girl rambles a lot." He sang, pointing to the blonde headed female. She threw a pen at him, and he yelled, ducking out of the room. The pen stabbed the wall, quivering slightly. My eyes widened at her aim. She would have hit his eye.

"Nice throw." I said, blinking. She shook her head.

"Boys." She mumbled, grabbing her notebook and following the Latino out the door. I trailed behind her, into the seating area, to see the band lounging on the couches. My mouth twisted into a frown.

"You have your own bus, why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because you guys are here. It's boring with just those three." Percy said. Jason swiped on his phone, and Frank scribbled on some paper.

"Because we're here?" I repeated.

"They're like leeches. Clingy, lonely unless with a host, and never letting go." Annabeth explained. All four boys immediately stood.

"Let it goooo!" They all sang in unison. Annabeth groaned louder than the band. Despite my hatred of the stuck up boys, I couldn't help but laugh at how easily they could affect Annabeth.

"I hate all four of you." She said, dropping her head in her hands.

"Except Percy. You hold him in a special place in your heart." Jason muttered. Leo laughed.

"Ba Dum Tssss." He mimicked drumming. Annabeth glared at Jason, a small pink arising to her cheeks. Percy winked and she groaned, storming off the bus. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow her, so I stood there awkwardly. Frank watched me.

"So, your dad is Tristan Mclean? What's that like?" He asked after a moment. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't actually spent all that much time with him. This is all new to me. He's always so busy." I said, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"You really hate us, don't you." Percy said. It wasn't a question. I shrugged again, picking a magazine up off the coffee table.

"Why?"  
"You don't want that answer." I snapped.

"No, I really do. I want to change my attitude so cool people like you don't hate me." Percy reasoned.

"The only reason I'm 'cool' is because my dad's famous." I muttered bitterly.

"Nah. I heard from your dad that you surf and skateboard. I really want to try surfing, and I love skateboarding."

"I'm sure you do." I mumbled.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." I said.

"You change the topic a lot." He pointed out.

"Fine. You seem like a typical bad-boy jack-hole. The elf over here seems ridiculously self-centered, blondie looks like he's silently judging everyone, even his fans, and Frank… I don't know much about you, to be honest." I said.

"Well, you're right on some accounts." Jason smirked.

"Which ones?"

"Well, for starters, Leo loves to over glorify himself. But deep down, he hates how he appears. You should have heard him on Confessions Day. He want's to be-." He stopped at Leo's face.

"Moving on. Percy does come off as a bad boy. But he's really a Mama's boy. You should have seen his face when he was told Sally couldn't come on the tour." He said as Percy pouted.

"Shut up! I miss her!" He whined, slumping into the couch and hugging a pillow like a child.

"I do silently judge people. Just people I know. It's more like I'm thinking about how I think they will act. Most of the time, it's in a positive way. Unless he's a jerk. Then I think he's a jerk." He said. I stifled a chuckle.

"Okay. Fine. But you all appear so stuck up." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"How do you know how we appear?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I watched an interview of you guys. You all seemed so snotty and jerkish." I confessed.

"Which one was it?" Jason asked.

"The one with Aphrodite." I said, averting my eyes. If they found out my mother was famous too...

"Hmm, you don't seem like the type of girl to watch Aph's video's." Percy said, eyeing my clothes.

"It was the first one I found. My dad gave me homework." I snapped.

"Fine. I'll be honest. We all had lines to say. They wanted us to appear tough, for some reason."  
"But we already do that." Leo chimed in.

"Sure. I hated it, I wanted to answer honestly, but Fredrick made us. It sorta sucked." Jason said, shrugging. I twisted my mouth, and Jason's eyes leapt to my lips. I stopped, and clenched my jaw.

"So, back to normal conversations, what do you like to do?"

"Hang out with my friends." I said.

"Well, they aren't here, so we'll have to sub in!" Leo cheered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Great." I said, opening them. Jason was stifling laughter, Frank smiling a bit.

"Hey, they aren't so bad. Sure, they get real annoying real fast, but they are good for making fun of." Annabeth said, boarding the bus. She eyed the boys.

"Off." She said, pointing out the door. They immediately started complaining.

"What?"

"Annie, no!"  
"But why?"

"Not my orders. Dad's. Get on your bus. And don't call me Annie." She demanded. Percy snorted. She glared at them harder. They all groaned but slowly got off, dragging their feet and pouting. I watched them go.

"They're children." I said in amazement. "Large, stupid, silly children." I collapsed on the couch. She sat next to me and grinned.

"Welcome to the team."


End file.
